ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Droid Awards
The Golden Droid Awards are a RaiderZ exlucisve ceremony honoring the best in movies and TV. It is aired the day before the Oscars. CEREMONIES 2017: *Best Film: La La Land *Best Director: Damien Chazelle, La La Land *Best Actor: Tom Hanks, Sully *Best Actress: Emma Stone, La La Land *Best Supporting Actor: Jeff Bridges, Hell Or High Water *Best Supporting Actress: Kate McKinnon, Ghostbusters *Best Screenplay (Original and Adapted): La La Land *Best Animated Film: Zootopia *Best Original Score: Justin Hurwitz, La La Land *Best Original Song (TIE): Can't Stop The Feeling, Trolls & City Of Stars, La La Land *Best TV Show (Comedy or Drama): Game Of Thrones *Best Cartoon: Gravity Falls 2016: *Best Film: Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Best Director: George Miller, Mad Max: Fury Road *Best Actor: Leonardo DiCaprio, The Revenant *Best Actress: Brie Larson, Room *Best Supporting Actor: Sylvester Stallone, Creed *Best Supporting Actress: Kate Winslet, Steve Jobs *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): The Big Short *Best Animated Film: Inside Out *Best Original Score: Ennio Morricone, The Hateful Eight *Best Original Song: Mean Old Moon, Ted 2 *Best TV Show: Game Of Thrones *Best Cartoon: Gravity Falls 2015: *Best Film: Birdman Or (The Unexpected Virtue Of Ignorance) *Best Director: Alejandro G. Inarritu, Birdman Or (The Unexpected Virtue Of Ignorance) *Best Actor: Eddie Redmayne, The Theory Of Everything *Best Actress: Amy Adams, Big Eyes *Best Supporting Actor: JK Simmons, Whiplash *Best Supporting Actress: Meryl Streep, Into The Woods *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Birdman Or (The Unexpected Virtue Of Ignorance) *Best Animated Film: The Lego Movie *Best Original Score: Hans Zimmer, Interstellar *Best Original Song: The Last Goodbye, The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies *Best TV Show: Downton Abbey *Best Cartoon: Gravity Falls 2014: *Best Film: 12 Years A Slave *Best Director: Alfonso Cuaron, Gravity *Best Actor: Matthew McConaguhey, Dallas Buyers Club *Best Actress: Cate Blanchett, Blue Jasmine *Best Supporting Actor: Jared Leto, Dallas Buyers Club *Best Supporting Actress: Lupita Nyong'o, 12 Years A Slave *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): 12 Years A Slave *Best Animated Film: Frozen *Best Original Score: Steven Price, Gravity *Best Original Song: Atlas, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire *Best TV Show: Breaking Bad *Best Cartoon: Adventure Time 2013: *Best Film: Argo *Best Director: Ang Lee, Life Of Pi *Best Actor: Daniel-Day Lewis, Lincoln *Best Actress: Jennifer Lawrence, Silver Linings Playbook *Best Supporting Actor: Christoph Waltz, Django Unchained *Best Supporting Actress: Anne Hathaway, Les Miserables *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Django Unchained *Best Animated Film: Wreck-It Ralph *Best Original Score: Mychael Danna, Life Of Pi *Best Original Song: Skyfall, Skyfall *Best TV Show: Girls *Best Cartoon: Dragons: Riders Of Berk 2012: *Best Film: The Artist *Best Director: Martin Scorsese, Hugo *Best Actor: Jean Dujardin, The Artist *Best Actress: Meryl Streep, The Iron Lady *Best Supporting Actor: Christopher Plummer, Beginners *Best Supporting Actress: Octavia Spencer, The Help *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Midnight In Paris *Best Animated Film: Rango *Best Original Score: Ludovic Bource, The Artist *Best Original Song: A Thousand Years, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part I *Best TV Show: Modern Family *Best Cartoon: The Amazing World Of Gumball 2011: *Best Film: The Social Network *Best Director: David Fincher, The Social Network *Best Actor: Colin Firth, The King's Speech *Best Actress: Natalie Portman, Black Swan *Best Supporting Actor: Christian Bale, The Fighter *Best Supporting Actress: Hailee Steinfeld, True Grit *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): The Social Network *Best Animated Film: Toy Story 3 *Best Original Score: Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross, The Social Network *Best Original Song: We Belong Together, Toy Story 3 *Best TV Show: Glee *Best Cartoon: Futurama 2010: *Best Film: Avatar *Best Director: Kathryn Bigelow, The Hurt Locker *Best Actor: Jeff Bridges, Crazy Heart *Best Actress: Sandra Bullock, The Blind Side *Best Supporting Actor: Christoph Waltz, Inglorious Basterds *Best Supporting Actress: Mo'Nique, Precious: Based On The Novel Push By Sapphire *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Inglorious Basterds *Best Animated Film: Up *Best Original Score: Michael Giacchino, Up *Best Original Song: The Weary Kind, Crazy Heart *Best TV Show: Glee *Best Cartoon: The Penguins Of Madagascar 2009: *Best Film: Slumdog Millionaire *Best Director: Danny Boyle, Slumdog Millionaire *Best Actor: Mickey Rourke, The Wrestler *Best Actress: Kate Winslet, The Reader *Best Supporting Actor: Heath Ledger, The Dark Knight *Best Supporting Actress: Marisa Tomei, The Wrestler *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Slumdog Millionaire *Best Animated Film: WALL-E *Best Original Score: James Newton Howard & Hans Zimmer, The Dark Knight *Best Original Song: Jai Ho!, Slumdog Millionaire *Best TV Show: Mad Men *Best Cartoon: Avatar: The Last Airbender 2008: *Best Film: No Country For Old Men *Best Director: Joel And Ethan Coen, No Country For Old Men *Best Actor: Johnny Depp, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street *Best Actress: Amy Adams, Enchanted *Best Supporting Actor: John Travolta, Hairspray *Best Supporting Actress: Cate Blanchett, I'm Not There *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): No Country For Old Men *Best Animated Film: Ratatouille *Best Original Score: Hans Zimmer, The Simpsons Movie *Best Original Song: Falling Slowly, Once *Best TV Show: Mad Men *Best Cartoon: El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera 2007: *Best Film: The Departed *Best Director: Martin Scorsese, The Departed *Best Actor: Forest Whitaker, The Last King Of Scotland *Best Actress: Helen Mirren, The Queen *Best Supporting Actor: Eddie Murphy, Dreamgirls *Best Supporting Actress: Jennifer Hudson, Dreamgirls *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Little Miss Sunshine *Best Animated Film: Cars *Best Original Score: Yoko Shimomura, Kingdom Hearts 2 *Best Original Song: Listen, Dreamgirls *Best TV Show: Grey's Anatomy *Best Cartoon: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends 2006: *Best Film: Brokeback Mountain *Best Director: Ang Lee, Brokeback Mountain *Best Actor: Philip Seymour Hoffman, Capote *Best Actress: Reese Witherspoon, Walk The Line *Best Supporting Actor: George Clooney, Syriana *Best Supporting Actress: Rachel Weisz, The Constant Gardener *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Crash *Best Animated Film: Wallace And Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit *Best Original Score: John Williams, Memoirs Of A Geisha *Best Original Song: So Long And Thanks For All The Fish, The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy *Best TV Show: Lost *Best Cartoon: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends 2005: *Best Film: Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind *Best Director: Clint Eastwood, Million Dollar Baby *Best Actor: Jamie Foxx, Ray *Best Actress: Hilary Swank, Million Dollar Baby *Best Supporting Actor: Morgan Freeman, Million Dollar Baby *Best Supporting Actress: Natalie Portman, Closer *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Sideways *Best Animated Film: The Incredibles *Best Original Score: Alan Silversti, The Polar Express *Best Original Song: Old Habits Die Hard, Alfie *Best TV Show: The Sopranos *Best Cartoon: The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2004: *Best Film: Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King *Best Director: Peter Jackson, Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King *Best Actor: Sean Penn, Mystic River *Best Actress: Charlize Theron, Monster *Best Supporting Actor: Viggo Mortensen, Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King *Best Supporting Actress: Renee Zellweger, Cold Mountain *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Lost In Translation *Best Animated Film: Finding Nemo *Best Original Score: Howard Shore, Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King *Best Original Song: Into The West, Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King *Best TV Show: 24 *Best Cartoon: The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2003: *Best Film: Chicago *Best Director: Peter Jackson, Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers *Best Actor: Jack Nicholson, About Schmidt *Best Actress: Renee Zellweger, Chicago *Best Supporting Actor: Chris Cooper, Adaptation. *Best Supporting Actress: Catherine Zeta-Jones, Chicago *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Chicago *Best Animated Film: Spirited Away *Best Original Score: Danny Elfman, Spider-Man *Best Original Song: Lose Yourself, 8 Mile *Best TV Show: Curb Your Enthusiasm *Best Cartoon: The Simpsons 2002: *Best Film: Moulin Rouge! *Best Director: Peter Jackson, Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring *Best Actor: Denzel Washington, Training Day *Best Actress: Halle Berry, Monster's Ball *Best Supporting Actor: Ian McKellen, Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring *Best Supporting Actress: Jennifer Connelly, A Beautiful Mind *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Moulin Rouge! *Best Animated Film: Shrek *Best Original Score: Howard Shore, Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring *Best Original Song: If I Didn't Have You, Monsters Inc. *Best TV Show: 24 *Best Cartoon: Batman Beyond 2001: *Best Film: Requiem For A Dream *Best Director: Darren Aronofsky, Requiem For A Dream *Best Actor: Russell Crowe, Gladiator *Best Actress: Julia Roberts, Erin Brockovich *Best Supporting Actor: Marlon Wayans, Requiem For A Dream *Best Supporting Actress: Ellen Burstyn, Requiem For A Dream *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Requiem For A Dream *Best Animated Film: Chicken Run *Best Original Score: Tan Dun, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon *Best Original Song: Things Have Changed, Wonder Boys *Best TV Show: The West Wing *Best Cartoon: Courage The Cowardly Dog 2000: *Best Film: American Beauty *Best Director: M Night Shyamalan, The Sixth Sense *Best Actor: Kevin Spacey, American Beauty *Best Actress: Hilary Swank, Boys Don't Cry *Best Supporting Actor: Haley Joel Osment, The Sixth Sense *Best Supporting Actress: Angelina Jolie, Girl Interrupted *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): American Beauty *Best Animated Film: Toy Story 2 *Best Original Score: James Newton Howard, The Sixth Sense *Best Original Song: You'll Be In My Heart, Tarzan *Best TV Show: The Sopranos *Best Cartoon: The Simpsons 1999: *Best Film: The Truman Show *Best Director: Steven Spielberg, Saving Private Ryan *Best Actor: Jim Carrey, The Truman Show *Best Actress: Gwyneth Paltrow, Shakespeare In Love *Best Supporting Actor: Ed Harris, The Truman Show *Best Supporting Actress: Judi Dench, Shakespeare In Love *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Life Is Beautiful *Best Animated Film: Mulan *Best Original Score: Jerry Goldsmith, Mulan *Best Original Song: Reflection, Mulan *Best TV Show: The X-Files *Best Cartoon: The Powerpuff Girls 1998: *Best Film: Titanic *Best Director: James Cameron, Titanic *Best Actor: Jack Nicholson, As Good As It Gets *Best Actress: Kate Winslet, Titanic *Best Supporting Actor: Robin Williams, Good Will Hunting *Best Supporting Actress: Joan Cusack, In & Out *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): LA Confidential *Best Animated Film: Anastasia *Best Original Score: James Horner, Titanic *Best Original Song: My Heart Will Go On, Titanic *Best TV Show: The X-Files *Best Cartoon: The Simpsons 1997: *Best Film: Jerry Maguire *Best Director: Joel Coen, Fargo *Best Actor: Tom Cruise, Jerry Maguire *Best Actress: Frances McDormand, Fargo *Best Supporting Actor: Cuba Gooding Jr., Jerry Maguire *Best Supporting Actress: Winona Ryder, The Crucible *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Romeo + Juliet *Best Animated Film: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame *Best Original Score: Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz, The Hunchback Of Notre Dame *Best Original Song: Kissing You, Romeo + Juliet *Best TV Show: 3rd Rock From The Sun *Best Cartoon (TIE): Hey Arnold & Dexter's Laboratory 1996: *Best Film: Braveheart *Best Director: Mel Gibson, Braveheart *Best Actor: Nicolas Cage, Leaving Las Vegas *Best Actress: Susan Sarandon, Dead Man Walking *Best Supporting Actor: Jim Carrey, Batman Forever *Best Supporting Actress: Joan Allen, Nixon *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): The Usual Suspects *Best Animated Film: Toy Story *Best Original Score: Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz, Pocahontas *Best Original Song: Colors Of The Wind, Pocahontas *Best TV Show: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Best Cartoon: The Simpsons 1995: *Best Film: Forrest Gump *Best Director: Robert Zemeckis, Forrest Gump *Best Actor: Tom Hanks, Forrest Gump *Best Actress: Uma Thurman, Pulp Fiction *Best Supporting Actor: Martin Landau, Ed Wood *Best Supporting Actress: Sarah Jessica Parker, Ed Wood *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Pulp Fiction *Best Animated Film: The Lion King *Best Original Score: Hans Zimmer, The Lion King *Best Original Song: Can You Feel The Love Tonight, The Lion King *Best TV Show: The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air *Best Cartoon: Animaniacs 1994: *Best Film: Schindler's List *Best Director: Steven Spielberg, Schindler's List *Best Actor: Tom Hanks, Philadelphia *Best Actress: Angela Bassett, What's Love Got To Do With It *Best Supporting Actor: Tommy Lee Jones, The Fugitive *Best Supporting Actress: Anna Paquin, The Piano *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Schindler's List *Best Animated Film: The Nightmare Before Christmas *Best Original Score: John Williams, Schindler's List *Best Original Song: Streets Of Philadelphia, Philadelphia *Best TV Show: Seinfeld *Best Cartoon: The Simpsons 1993: *Best Film: Unforgiven *Best Director: Clint Eastwood, Unforgiven *Best Actor: Denzel Washington, Malcolm X *Best Actress: Susan Sarandon, Lorenzo's Oil *Best Supporting Actor: Gene Hackman, Unforgiven *Best Supporting Actress: Marisa Tomei, My Cousin Vinny *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): The Crying Game *Best Animated Film: Aladdin *Best Original Score: Alan Menken, Aladdin *Best Original Song: A Whole New World, Aladdin *Best TV Show: Roseanne *Best Cartoon: The Simpsons 1992: *Best Film: The Silence Of The Lambs *Best Director: James Cameron, Terminator 2: Judgment Day *Best Actor: Anthony Hopkins, The Silence Of The Lambs *Best Actress: Jodie Foster, The Silence Of The Lambs *Best Supporting Actor: Tommy Lee Jones, JFK *Best Supporting Actress: Jessica Tandy, Fried Green Tomatoes *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Thelma & Louise *Best Animated Film: Beauty & The Beast *Best Original Score: Alan Menken, Beauty & The Beast *Best Original Song: Beauty & The Beast, Beauty & The Beast *Best TV Show: Murphy Brown *Best Cartoon: Tiny Toon Adventures 1991: *Best Film: Dances With Wolves *Best Director: Kevin Costner, Dances With Wolves *Best Actor: Kevin Costner, Dances With Wolves *Best Actress: Kathy Bates, Misery *Best Supporting Actor: Joe Pesci, Goodfellas *Best Supporting Actress: Whoopi Goldberg, Ghost *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Ghost *Best Animated Film: DuckTales The Movie: Treasure Of The Lost Lamp *Best Original Score: John Williams, Home Alone *Best Original Song: Sooner Or Later (I'll Always Get My Man), Dick Tracy *Best TV Show: Twin Peaks *Best Cartoon: Tiny Toon Adventures 1990: *Best Film: Dead Poets Society *Best Director: Peter Weir, Dead Poets Society *Best Actor: Robin Williams, Dead Poets Society *Best Actress: Jessica Tandy, Driving Miss Daisy *Best Supporting Actor: Denzel Washington, Glory *Best Supporting Actress: Julia Roberts, Steel Magnolias *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Dead Poets Society *Best Animated Film: The Little Mermaid *Best Original Score: Alan Menken, The Little Mermaid *Best Original Song: Part Of Your World, The Little Mermaid *Best TV Show: Murphy Brown *Best Cartoon: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) 1989: *Best Film: Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Best Director: Robert Zemeckis, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Best Actor: Dustin Hoffman, Rain Man *Best Actress: Jodie Foster, The Accused *Best Supporting Actor: Christopher Lloyd, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Best Supporting Actress: Geena Davis, The Accidental Tourist *Best Screenplay (Original Or Adapted): Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Best Animated Film: Oliver & Company *Best Original Score: Alan Silversti, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Best Original Song: Why Should I Worry?, Oliver & Company *Best TV Show: The Wonder Years *Best Cartoon: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)